Late Again
by Willowshy
Summary: HS AU Eren and Mikasa are late to school for the third time this week! Mrs.Hanji makes Levi go with Eren to the Principles office when they decide to skip school and hide in the bathroom! The find out many secrets about others and eachother... Btw this is my first fanfic about this kind of genre.


**Eren's POV**

* * *

_I got up from my bed and looked at my phone,_ "AGH I'M LATE! Oh crap crap crap! This is the third time this week! DAMNIT MIKASA YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP!" _There was suddenly the sound of a person running in the hall outside my room,_ "Eren! This is not my fault! You have an alarm I have an alarm! Mine didn't go off, somethings been messing with it! Now get dressed and we'll go!"_ I did as she said immediately chose some random Green Day band shirt, paint covered pants, and a black hoodie, I ran down the stairs to put on my shoes. I don't care if I get any breakfast this is the third fucking time!_

_Mikasa and I checked into the front office and I rushed to Professor Hanji's class, I walked through the door head down as I waited for the words..._ "Eren, I think you should probably go to Principle Erwin's office." _I nodded and turned around,_ "But, I want Levi to go with you... I don't want you ditching class." _I stopped. Levi!? Why the only gay crush I have!? In fact the only crush! Jesus, and I think he knows.. Ugh this is the worst week ever, thank God it's Friday. I couldn't help but think thank God it's Friday over and over as Levi stood up and opened the door for me. _

_As we walked down the hall my hood was up my head was down. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. "_Are you okay Eren?" _His voice it seemed like he was actually concerned, "_Yeah I'm fine... I just don't want to deal with Principle Erwin."_ I looked at him as I took off my hood, "_Then I won't make you go, c'mon we can hideout in the bathroom."

"Wait what!?"

"We're skipping class, now c'mon before we get caught!" _I ran after him as we hid in the big bathroom stall in the boys' bathroom. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open, it was obviously more than one boy as I looked through the crack, it was Jean and Marco. I'm so confused why are they in the bathroom together- WAIT JEAN JUST OMG HE JUST KISSED MARCO! He just kissed fucking Marco Bodt, Jean and Marco... A couple!? Jean pushes Marco to the wall and kisses him again, but this time they add tongue and AHH Jean's grinding against Marco! Omg am I getting turned on, I can't be t-this isn't hot! Okay okay fine I admit it I think it's hot! I wonder what Levi thinks... I'll just take quick- I gasp, L-Levi's turned on too, omg he's fucking hard! Just turn around! Turn around! Okay okay... Ugghh Marco moaning is not helping my situation at all, it's been about 10 minutes now you guys, go ahead get to class!_

_Finally! 20 minutes in here I bet people will be asking what happened! I hear the door close and open the stall door, "_Oh my god Levi did you see them!?_" Of course he saw them! He was fucking hard! Wait is he still, b-but it's over they're gone and he's still hard! "_Uh yeah, I saw them... What's your opinion on it?" He looks down and he noticed his boner, omg his reaction! It was actually really cute, "Heh have you never had a boner before Levi, it's fine if you're turned on by those two but it's over now man." I laughed at him, ugh I'm such a jackass, "I uh I know it's just I um they aren't what turn me on..." _I just stood there... I turn him on!? Well he's obviously hard because of me. Jesus I can't believe Levi actually like me too I guess I might as well say it,_ "So you like me?"

"Yeah... Are you mad?"

"No of course not! I mean well, I actually like you too..."

"You do!?" _Levi's voice was surprised and happy, it's the first time I've ever seen him either of those things, nggh~ just know that he likes me actually makes me kinda hard, I-I can't help it I just want to fuck him! I pin him to the wall just like Jean did to Marco. By the look in his eyes I could tell he wants this, he wants me. He does the first move, he french kisses me straight away then turns me over to where I'm on the wall and he's dominant. He rubs his leg against my already slightly hard cock, I start moaning and I know he likes it. He's smiling because of it, he thinks I'm hot! "_Eren do you want to fuck me?" _He should know my answer its an obvious, "_Yes Levi, I want you... Inside me." _He took this like it was a green light and turned me around, I can't see what he's doing. He pulls down my pants and boxers to where they're ankle high so my cock and feel the coldness of the bathroom wall tile. All of a sudden I feel his cock aligned with the hole in my ass, "_Are you sure Eren? Do you really want this?" _He seems so worried, is this his first time? Maybe I should have been the dominant one after all, "_Yes Levi, I do want this go ahead."

_He sticks it in and I gasp, it feels so good. He's moaning and it's so hot. I moan out his name nngh~ Levi... I can't believe this is happening... Im s-so hard, it's hard to say if I will come or not but then suddenly,"_E-Eren_" huff," _I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna come!_" right as he says so he does as if on cue. It's warm and he pulls out collapsing on top of me breathing heavily. "_S-Sorry I didn't mean to do that in you..._" _

_"_You say that like it's a bad thing_." We're both breathing heavily as we also start to chuckle,"_Let's clean this up before someone comes in."_ Levi whispered in my ear. I forgot that even though he seems so cool he has that weird clean freak side but I have to say it's adorable..._

**Hey thanks for reading! Feel free to review and give suggestions for other fics!**


End file.
